prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of WWE DVD and Video releases
The following is a complete list of WWE Home Video releases on DVD, while select titles are marked as also being released on Blu-ray Disc and UMD. The Pay-Per-View Events are listed in order of their original Pay-Per-View airing, while the other categories are listed in alphabetical order. Upcoming Releases *For All Mankind: The Life & Career of Mick Foley - (04/16/13) *The Best of In Your House - (04/30/13) *WrestleMania 29 - (05/14/13) *Top 25 Rivalries - (05/28/13) *Extreme Rules 2013 - (06/18/13) *Best of War Games - (06/25/13) *ECW Unreleased Vol. 2 - (07/30/13) *Money In The Bank 2013 - (08/13/13) *Best of MSG - (08/27/13) *Midsouth - (09/10/13) *SummerSlam 2013 - (09/17/13) *Triple H (Biography) - (09/24/13) *Goldberg (Match Comp) - (10/08/13) *Night of Champions 2013 - (10/15/13) *Money In The Bank Anthology (Match Comp) - (10/29/13) *Over the Limit 2013 - (11/05/13) *History of WWE - (11/19/13) *Hell in a Cell 2013 - (11/26/13) *Raw 20th Anniversary Box Set - (12/03/13) *Survivor Series 2013 - (12/24/13) *Best WWE PPV's - (12/31/13) List of Releases Pay-per-view events ;1985 *WrestleMania I ;1986 *WrestleMania 2 ;1987 *WrestleMania III *Survivor Series (1987) ;1988 *Royal Rumble (1988) *WrestleMania IV *SummerSlam (1988) *Survivor Series (1988) ;1989 *Royal Rumble (1989) *WrestleMania V *SummerSlam (1989) *Survivor Series (1989) ;1990 *Royal Rumble (1990) *WrestleMania VI *SummerSlam (1990) *Survivor Series (1990) ;1991 *Royal Rumble (1991) *WrestleMania VII *SummerSlam (1991) *Survivor Series (1991) ;1992 *Royal Rumble (1992) *WrestleMania VIII *SummerSlam (1992) *Survivor Series (1992) ;1993 *Royal Rumble (1993) *WrestleMania IX *SummerSlam (1993) *Survivor Series (1993) ;1994 *Royal Rumble (1994) *WrestleMania X *SummerSlam (1994) *Survivor Series (1994) ;1995 *Royal Rumble (1995) *WrestleMania XI *SummerSlam (1995) *Survivor Series (1995) ;1996 *Royal Rumble (1996) *WrestleMania XII *SummerSlam (1996) *Survivor Series (1996) ;1997 *Royal Rumble (1997) *WrestleMania 13 *SummerSlam (1997) ;1998 *Royal Rumble (1998) *WrestleMania XIV *Unforgiven: In Your House *SummerSlam (1998) *Rock Bottom: In Your House ;1999 *Royal Rumble (1999) *WrestleMania XV *SummerSlam (1999) ;2000 *Royal Rumble (2000) *WrestleMania 2000 *King of the Ring (2000) *SummerSlam (2000) *Survivor Series (2000) ;2001 *Royal Rumble (2001) *WrestleMania X-Seven *Backlash (2001) *Judgment Day (2001) *King of the Ring (2001) *WWF Invasion *SummerSlam (2001) *Unforgiven (2001) *No Mercy (2001) *Survivor Series (2001) *Vengeance (2001) ;2002 *Royal Rumble (2002) *No Way Out (2002) *WrestleMania X8 *Backlash (2002) *Judgment Day (2002) *King of the Ring (2002) *Vengeance (2002) *SummerSlam (2002) *Unforgiven (2002) *No Mercy (2002) *Survivor Series (2002) *Armageddon (2002) ;2003 *Royal Rumble (2003) *No Way Out (2003) *WrestleMania XIX *Backlash (2003) *Judgment Day (2003) *Bad Blood (2003) *Vengeance (2003) *SummerSlam (2003) *Unforgiven (2003) *No Mercy (2003) *Survivor Series (2003) *Armageddon (2003) ;2004 *Royal Rumble (2004) *No Way Out (2004) *WrestleMania XX *Backlash (2004) *Judgment Day (2004) *Bad Blood (2004) *The Great American Bash (2004) *Vengeance (2004) *SummerSlam (2004) *Unforgiven (2004) *No Mercy (2004) *Taboo Tuesday (2004) *Survivor Series (2004) *Armageddon (2004) ;2005 *New Year's Revolution (2005) *Royal Rumble (2005) *No Way Out (2005) *WrestleMania 21 *Backlash (2005) *Judgment Day (2005) *ECW One Night Stand (2005) *Vengeance (2005) *The Great American Bash (2005) *SummerSlam (2005) *Unforgiven (2005) *No Mercy (2005) *Taboo Tuesday (2005) *Survivor Series (2005) *Armageddon (2005) ;2006 *New Year's Revolution (2006) *Royal Rumble (2006) *No Way Out (2006) *WrestleMania 22 *Backlash (2006) *Judgment Day (2006) *ECW One Night Stand (2006) *Vengeance (2006) *The Great American Bash (2006) *SummerSlam (2006) *Unforgiven (2006) *No Mercy (2006) *Cyber Sunday (2006) *Survivor Series (2006) *December to Dismember (2006) *Armageddon (2006) ;2007 *New Year's Revolution (2007) *Royal Rumble (2007) *No Way Out (2007) *WrestleMania 23 *Backlash (2007) *Judgment Day (2007) *One Night Stand (2007) *Vengeance: Night of Champions *The Great American Bash (2007) *SummerSlam (2007) *Unforgiven (2007) *No Mercy (2007) *Cyber Sunday (2007) *Survivor Series (2007) *Armageddon (2007) ;2008 *Royal Rumble (2008) *No Way Out (2008) *WrestleMania XXIV (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Backlash (2008) *Judgment Day (2008) *One Night Stand (2008) *Night of Champions (2008) *The Great American Bash (2008) *SummerSlam (2008) *Unforgiven (2008) *No Mercy (2008) *Cyber Sunday (2008) *Survivor Series (2008) *Armageddon (2008) ;2009 *Royal Rumble (2009) (Also available on Limited Edition Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *No Way Out (2009) *WrestleMania XXV (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Backlash (2009) *Judgment Day (2009) *Extreme Rules (2009) *The Bash *Night of Champions (2009) *SummerSlam (2009) (Also available on Limited Edition Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *Breaking Point (2009) *Hell in a Cell (2009) *Bragging Rights (2009) *Survivor Series (2009) *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2009) ;2010 *Royal Rumble (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Elimination Chamber (2010) *WrestleMania XXVI (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Extreme Rules (2010) *Over the Limit (2010) *Fatal 4-Way *Money In The Bank (2010) *SummerSlam (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Night of Champions (2010) *Hell in a Cell (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Bragging Rights (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Survivor Series (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2010) ;2011 *Royal Rumble (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Elimination Chamber (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *WrestleMania XXVII (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Extreme Rules (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Over the Limit (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc US Only) *Capitol Punishment (2011) *Money in the Bank (2011) *SummerSlam (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *Night of Champions (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *Hell in a Cell (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *Vengeance (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *Survivor Series (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc EU Only) *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2011) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc EU Only) ;2012 *Royal Rumble (2012) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Elimination Chamber (2012) *WrestleMania XXVIII (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Extreme Rules (2012) *Over the Limit (2012) *No Way Out (2012) *Money in the Bank (2012) *SummerSlam (2012) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Night of Champions (2012) *Hell in a Cell (2012) *Survivor Series (2012) *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2012) ;2013 *Royal Rumble 2013 *Elimination Chamber 2013 *WrestleMania XXIX International Pay-Per-Views: ;2001 *Rebellion 2001 ;2002 *Insurrextion 2002 *Global Warning *Rebellion 2002 ;2003 *Insurrextion 2003 Pay-per-view event DVD box sets *Royal Rumble The Complete Anthology (1988–2007) *WrestleMania The Complete Anthology (WrestleMania 1–21) *SummerSlam The Complete Anthology (1988–2007) *Survivor Series The Complete Anthology Vol. 1 (1987–1991) *Survivor Series The Complete Anthology Vol. 2 (1992–1996) Superstar documentaries *Batista: I Walk Alone (3-Disc) *Big Show: A Giant's World *20 Years Too Soon: The "Superstar" Billy Graham Story (DVD & UMD Releases) *Bobby "the Brain" Heenan (2-Disc) *Bret "Hit Man" Hart: The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be (3-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Hitman Hart: Wrestling with Shadows *Bret "Hit Man" Hart: The Dungeon Collection *Brian Pillman: Loose Cannon (2-Disc) *Brock Lesnar: Here Comes The Pain *Breaking The Code: Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho (3-Disc) *CM Punk: Best in the World (3-disc) *Hard Knocks: The Chris Benoit Story (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Divas: Desert Heat *Divas Do New York *Divas In Hedonism *Divas: South of The Border *Divas: Tropical Pleasure *Divas Undressed *American Dream: The Dusty Rhodes Story (3-Disc) *You Think You Know Me: The Story of Edge (3-Disc) *Cheating Death, Stealing Life: The Eddie Guerrero Story (2-Disc) *Hardy Boyz: Leap of Faith *Twist of Fate: The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story (2-Disc) *Hart & Soul: The Hart Family Anthology (3-Disc) *Hulk Still Rules (2-Disc) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts: Pick Your Poison (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rules (3-Disc) *The John Cena Experience (3-Disc) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *John Cena: My Life (3-Disc) *John Cena: Word Life *John Morrison: Rock Star *Lita: It Just Feels Right *3 Faces of Foley *Mick Foley: Hard Knocks & Cheap Pops *The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect (2-Disc) *nWo – Back In Black *Randy Orton: The Evolution of a Predator (3-Disc) *Rey Mysterio: 619 *Rey Mysterio: The Life of a Masked Man (3-Disc) *Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection (3-Disc) *Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen (2-Disc) *Ricky Steamboat: The Life Story Of The Dragon (3-Disc) *Road Warriors: The Life & Death of The Most Dominant Tag Team in Wrestling History (2-Disc) *Roddy Piper: Born to Controversy (3-Disc) *The Shawn Michaels Story: Heartbreak & Triumph (3-Disc) *Austin 3:16 Uncensored *Stone Cold Steve Austin: The Bottom Line on the Most Popular Superstar of All Time (4-Disc) *Sable Unleashed (Only Released On Video)Date Released-1998 *Steve Austin – Austin Vs. McMahon: The Whole True Story *'Cause Stone Cold Said So *Stone Cold Steve Austin – Hell Yeah! *The Stone Cold Truth *Steve Austin: What? *The Rock: Just Bring It (2-Disc) (This is a re-release of a 1 disc WWF DVD that has no edits or censors of WWF). With the exception of the scratch logo covered with the block logo. *The Rock: Know Your Role *The Rock: The People's Champ *The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment (3 Disc) *The Rock: The Epic Journey of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *The Undertaker: The Phenom *The Undertaker: This Is My Yard *Triple H: The Game *Trish Stratus: 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed *The Self-Destruction of The Ultimate Warrior (DVD & UMD Releases) *McMahon (2-Disc) *Viva Las Divas Special documentaries *Allied Powers: The World's Greatest Tag Teams *Before They Were WWF Superstars *Before They Were WWE Superstars 2 *Greatest Stars of The 80's (3-Disc) *Greatest Stars of The 90's (3-Disc) *Greatest Stars Of The 21st Century (3-Disc DVD & 2-Disc Blu-ray) *Hardcore *History of WrestleMania (1985–1993) *nWo/New World Order (DVD/Blu-ray) *Starrcade: The Essential Collection (3-Disc) *The Attitude Era *The Monday Night War (DVD & UMD Releases) *The Most Powerful Families In Wrestling (2-Disc) *The Rise & Fall of ECW (2-Disc) *The Rise & Fall of WCW (3-Disc) *The Rock vs. John Cena: Once in a Lifetime *The Spectacular Legacy of the AWA *The Triumph & Tragedy of World Class Championship Wrestling *The True Story of WrestleMania *The World's Greatest Wrestling Managers *Top 50 Superstars of All Time *WWE: Greatest Rivalries - Shawn Michaels vs Bret Hart (3-disc DVD & 2-disc Blu-ray) Superstar match compilations *André the Giant (re-issue of 1985 Coliseum video release, with new commentary dubbed in on select matches) *Viva La Raza: The Legacy of Eddie Guerrero (3-Disc) *Edge: A Decade of Decadence (3-Disc) *Edge: You Think You Know Me *Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology (4-Disc) *Hulk Hogan: Unreleased Collector's Series (3-Disc) *John Cena: Word Life *John Morrison: Rock Star *The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane (3-Disc) *Macho Madness: The Ultimate Randy Savage Collection (3-Disc) *Mick Foley: Greatest Hits & Misses (2-Disc or Hardcore 3-Disc Edition) *Rey Mysterio: The Biggest Little Man (3-Disc) *Ric Flair: The Ultimate Collection (3-Disc) *Rob Van Dam: One of A Kind (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Shawn Michaels: Boyhood Dream *Shawn Michaels: From The Vault (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Shawn Michaels: My Journey (3-Disc) *The Legacy of Stone Cold Steve Austin (3-Disc) *The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man In Sports entertainment (3-Disc) *The Undertaker: He Buries Them Alive *Undertaker's Deadliest Matches (3-Disc) *Undertaker 20-0: The Streak (4-Disc) *Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker (3-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Triple H: King of Kings – There Is Only One (2-Disc) *WWE Superstar Collection - Daniel Bryan *WWE Superstar Collection - Sheamus *WWE Superstar Collection - Randy Orton *WWE Superstar Collection - Kofi Kingston *WWE Superstar Collection - Rey Mysterio *WWE Superstar Collection - Shawn Michaels Special match compilations *The Very Best Of WCW Monday Nitro *The Best of WCW Monday Nitro Volume 2 *The Best Pay-Per-View Matches Of The Year 2009–2010 (3-Disc) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *The Best of Saturday Night's Main Event (3-Disc) *BloodBath: Wrestling's Most Incredible Steel Cage Matches (2-Disc) *Bloodsport: ECW's Most Violent Matches (2-Disc) *ECW Extreme Rules (2-Disc) *ECW Unreleased Vol. 1 (DVD/Blu-ray) *Falls Count Anywhere: The Greatest Street Fights *The Greatest Cage Matches of All Time (3-Disc) *Hell in a Cell (3-Disc) *History of the Intercontinental Championship *History of the World Heavyweight Championship *History of the WWE Championship *Legends of Wrestling (3-Disc) *Satan's Prison: The Anthology Of The Elimination Chamber *Ladder match (3-Disc) *The Ladder Match 2: Crash & Burn *The Best of King of the Ring *The Best PPV Matches of 2011 *The Best of Raw and Smackdown 2011 Other specials *Best PPV Matches (DVD/Blu-ray) *Best of Confidential Vol. 1 *Raw The Beginning: The Best of Seasons 1 & 2 (4-Disc) *Best of Raw Vol. 1 *Best of Raw Vol. 2 *Best of Raw 2009 (3-Disc) *Best of Raw 2010 (3-Disc DVD and 2-Disc Blu-ray) *Raw 10th Anniversary *The Best of SmackDown! 10th Anniversary (3-Disc) *The Best of Raw: 15th Anniversary (3-Disc) *Raw 1000 *Best of SmackDown! vs. Raw (2008) (Blu-ray Disc, Packaged with the PlayStation 3 Collector's Edition Release of WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009) *The Best Of WCW Clash of the Champions (DVD/Blu-ray) *Eve of Destruction (2000) *Hall of Fame (2004) *OMG! The Top 50 Incidents in WWE History (3-Disc) *WWE Top 50 Greatest Finishing Moves (available 8/21/12) (DVD/Blu-ray) *Ramped Up: WWE The Videos Vol. 1 *Wrestling's Highest Flyers (2010) *WWE Tribute to the Troops (2-Disc) *WWF Action! *WWE Originals (Packaged with WWE Originals CD Release) *WWE ThemeAddict: The Videos (Packaged with ThemeAddict: WWE The Music, Vol. 6 CD Release) *WWE Biggest Knuckleheads (Wal-Mart exclusive; Two Pack with Knucklehead release) *WWE Legends of Wrestling Roddy Piper & Terry Funk *WWE Legends of Wrestling Hulk Hogan & Bob Backlund *WWE Legends of Wrestling Andre Giant & Iron Sheik *WWE Legends of Wrestling Jerry the King Lawler & Junkyard Dog *WWE Legends of Wrestling Ric Flair & Sgt Slaughter *WWE Legends of Wrestling Heat Seekers Mattel WWE figures with DVDs *Series 1 Flex Force DVD Hero John Cena *Series 1 Flex Force DVD Hero Rey Mysterio *Series 2 Flex Force DVD Hero John Morrison *Series 2 Flex Force DVD Hero C.M. Punk *Edge & John Cena w/WWE Championship Belt & DVD (Toys R Us Exclusive) *Rock & Stone Cold Steve Austin w/Intercontinental Belt & DVD (Run time of DVD approx. 20 min) WWF Year in Review *Year in Review 1992 *Year in Review 1993 *Year in Review 1994 *Year in Review 1995 *Year in Review 1996 Also see *WWE Home Video External links *Silvervision.co.uk Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases